Moving On
by Einstein09
Summary: Hermione helps Ron grieve after the Final Battle A little ficlet about moving on *fluff alert*


Authors Note: This is just a little ficlet that popped into my head one night. I hope that you enjoy!!

Moving Forward 

Hermione entered the room slowly and was surprised to see that Ron was there sitting on the couch while staring into the fireplace before him. Cautiously she walked over to the red-headed young man and cleared her throat softly. Noise seemed to jolt Ron into a state of awareness and he looked up briefly to acknowledge Hermione's presence. When his eyes caught hers, Hermione inhaled quickly. She had never seen Ron in such a state. His normally blazing blue eyes looked dull and tired, his vibrant red locks were sticking up erratically, and his normally jovial features were set in a grimace.

Ron's head drooped after only a moment as though the effort of holding his own head up was too great. Almost ghost-like, Hermione glided over to Ron and stood in front of him. She placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. Again, this imposter Ron looked up at the bushy-haired girl in front of him. He croaked, "Her-my-knee," caught her waist and deftly pulled her on to his lap. Hermione was seated sideways, her legs dangling off the sofa, while her torso was faced towards him with his strong hands firmly gripping her waist. Hermione thought almost bitterly at the deftness he exhibited in getting her in that position. However, that sentiment was forgotten when his head reached the crook of her neck and he let out a sob that almost tore her heart in two. His hands left her waist and traveled along her back to pull her into a tight embrace. Hermione's arms also tightened around his back to return his hug. Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks and she could feel the fabric of her blouse at her shoulder getting wet.

They remained in that position for what seemed like days. Ron's sobs slowly subsided and Hermione's own tears dried up, but Ron's grip on her did not loosen for even a moment. Hermione knew who his tears were for; the brave brother that Ron had lost only a few weeks ago. This was the first time she had seen him cry. During Fred's funeral Ron clutched to George as if, by holding him tight enough, he could protect him from the inevitable pain that would come when the shock wore off. After the ceremony Ron had stayed down with the rest of guests as the rest of the family excused themselves. That night, Hermione had expected to hear his sobs through the wall of Ginny's room, but she heard nothing.

In the weeks that followed Ron had been the strong member of the family. When Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen one morning preparing breakfast she collapsed in a heap on the floor sobbing. Ron was the only member of the family to go comfort his mother. When his father had stayed out in the shed all night, Ron had been the one to go bring him dinner. He had even brought out his father's coat and blanket and then slept on the ground with him that night. When Ginny screamed Fred's name one night in her sleep Ron had been the one to roll out of bed and make sure his sister was okay.

Hermione also knew that Ron was the only person that George would see. When she would pass by George's room during the night she would often hear Ron's soft murmurs and his brother's quiet tears. Only Ron could soothe George. Only Ron could make his brother come out of his room. Only Ron could make his brother eat. Only Ron could make his brother sleep. No one else could, no one else even tried.

Seeing Ron's bravery and strength tore at Hermione's resolve. She knew what he must have been feeling that entire time. She was also sure that one day, one day soon, he would need someone to comfort him. She just didn't know that that day was today.

"Oh Ron," she whispered, one hand weaving through his red hair.

Ron pulled back and slowly released his grip on Hermione. He looked at her, eyes pleading, and softly said, "'Mione, I miss him."

For the first time in her life, Hermione was speechless. What could she say to a boy, a man, who had suffered a loss like the one that Ron had just suffered? There was nothing she could do that would bring Fred back. There was nothing she could do that would ease Ron's pain. So she did the only thing that she could do. Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, quickly dipped her head and pressed her lips to his. Ron initially stiffened and then snaked his arms back around her waist. Hermione sighed; she had been waiting for him far too long. Ron took that sigh as permission and, if possible, gripped her even more tightly.

While their kiss during the battle had been amazing it was extremely rushed, as though each party was far too eager to put every single emotion they had felt for 6 years into a few short moments of contact. This kiss was different. It was patient and kind. It was tender and sweet. It was earth-shattering and comforting at the same time. It was desperate and hesitant. She felt like she was flying with her feet firmly planted on the ground. Hermione knew that if she had been standing her knees would not longer support her weight. Everything she felt for Ron and everything he felt for her was placed in this kiss.

When they finally broke apart they stayed intertwined with their eyes closed. She knew that as long as she lived, no one could kiss her like Ron just had. He was everything to her. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Ron sitting there smiling. It was that grin, that lazy lopsided grin, which made her fall in love with him in the first place. He placed a shaking hand on the side of her face and murmured, "Thank you." Hermione then broke into her own grin and giggled a 'you're welcome'. Ron rolled his eyes and asked incredulously, "Did Hermione Granger just giggle?"

Hermione swatted his hand away from her face, set her chin and haughtily stated, "Yes, I did just giggle. I suppose that you bring out the worst in me."

Ron rolled his eyes yet again and grabbed Hermione and shoved her into his chest. With a loud humph, Hermione began to struggle against her restraints. Ron laughed and did not release his hold on her. "Hermione," he said in a breathy voice, "now that I have you, I am never letting go." If she had not been smushed against Ron's chest, barely able to breathe, she might have burst into tears at his sweet remark. Instead she humphed even louder and attempted to break lose of his grip. Eventually, Ron did let her go, but not too far. Sitting next to him, with his hand wrapped around her waist and her head resting on his chest, Hermione and Ron fell asleep.

Hermione awoke the next morning and groggily rubbed her eyes. She was extremely warm and comfortable but could not figure out why. She turned her head slightly and saw that Ron was sprawled next to her with his hand still resting on her waist. A small smile played on Hermione's lips as the memories of last night came back into focus. She nuzzled her head back into Ron's chest and took his hand with her own.


End file.
